Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-4$ and $x$ and add $3$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-8$ and the product of $-3$ and that expression.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-4$ and $x$ $-4 \times x = \color{orange}{-4x}$ What does adding $3$ to $-4x$ do? $-4x$ $ + 3$ What is the quantity of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (-4x + 3) = \color{orange}{-3(-4x+3)}$ What is the sum of $-8$ and $\color{orange}{-3(-4x+3)}$ $-3(-4x+3)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(-4x+3)-8$.